<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cream Cheese by heiwwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113164">Cream Cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwwa/pseuds/heiwwa'>heiwwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Fluff, Keith thinks its one-sided pining but i beg to differ, M/M, of course my first fic has keith in the kitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwwa/pseuds/heiwwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino persuades Keith to bake a cheesecake for him!!!</p><p>This is for #heliosRweek Day 5 w/ the prompt "Day Off"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino Albani/Keith Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cream Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen was filled with the loud crinkling of parchment paper as Keith pressed it into the springform pan. 
It was a quiet noon, void of the everyday bickering between Faith and Leo that echoed throughout West Sector’s dorm. 
Both of them were out on patrol duty today, and it was just the mentors occupying the kitchen. Keith’s movements were 
still slightly sluggish from being woken up by Dino, who had energetically shook his body awake.</p><p><q>Keith! Keith! Take a look at this!</q> Dino stuck his phone in Keith’s face, scrunching his bleary eyes in response to 
the sudden brightness hitting his face.</p><p><q>Mmmngh…What is it?</q> Keith grumbled in response, his morning voice gravelly and deep. Rubbing the sleep out of his 
eyes, he looked at the screen that was barely inches away from his face. He pushed Dino’s wrist that was holding the phone 
away a little, giving him a better view of the photo. Keith squinted his eyes at the image, croaking out, <q>...’s that a cake?</q></p><p><q>It’s a basque cheesecake!</q> Dino responded enthusiastically, leaning forwards with shining eyes. At this proximity, 
Keith could smell a hint of fresh laundry detergent. <q>I randomly saw it online and it looks super good!</q> he continued, 
<q>Then I remembered that you’re a great cook so I was wondering—</q></p><p><q>No.</q> A short and sweet reply that shot down Dino even before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>Keith really wasn’t in the mood to do anything that needed labor (as he usually never is), especially when he was woken 
up so suddenly. <q>And do you even know that cooking and baking are different?</q> He was about to turn his body around and 
continue sleeping, until he caught sight of Dino’s pleading face, looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>He was looking at him with his hands clasped together, cerulean eyes big and brows turned up slightly, finished off with 
a slight head tilt. Keith really hated it when Dino made that puppy face of his, because every single time he could never 
refuse any of his requests.</p><p>He quirked a lazy eyebrow up. <q>...You wanna try it that bad?</q></p><p>Dino nodded slowly. His little pout was too effective on Keith.</p><p>Keith slowly sat up and stretched his arms out, accompanied with a low rumble coming from the back of this throat. 
Dino, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, shifted back to give him some space. The faint scent of detergent left as 
quickly as it arrived. <q>Aaah...fine. I’ll do it.</q> Dino’s face instantly lit up, and Keith almost let a small smile slip out. 
He pointed a finger at Dino. <q>But only because if I didn’t, I wouldn’t hear the end of it from you. Got it?</q></p><p>
  <q>Yessir!~</q>
</p>
<hr/><p>Keith placed the stand mixer on the countertop, bending down to plug the appliance in one of the outlets. Sitting on one of the 
barstools, Dino was mindlessly kicking his feet, resting his elbows on the counter with his hands supporting his head. Keith 
found it suffocating when sitting in silence with people, but Dino’s presence at the counter was soothing, with nothing but the 
soft clang of metal bowls filling the room and the smell of smoke from Keith’s lit cigarette permeating the air.</p><p>Measuring out the sugar and dumping the cream cheese into the bowl of the stand mixer, Keith flipped on the lever. The loud whir 
of the motor quickly filled the kitchen as the mixer started at a speed that was a little faster than he anticipated. From the 
paddle’s quick speed, a few dollops of cream cheese flung out from the bowl, with some getting on Keith’s apron. He sighed 
as he turned the mixer’s speed down one interval, making a note to himself to clean up later. Dino’s eyes landed on Keith’s mouth, 
and his eyebrows slightly shot up.</p><p><q>Ah, Keith you’ve got some on your face...</q> He got up and leaned over the counter, his right hand supporting the weight of his 
body. Reaching his arm over, Dino’s thumb swiped over Keith’s lip to wipe off some stray cream cheese. His body was frozen 
stiff, not knowing how to take Dino’s sudden advances.</p><p><q>Wha—</q> His question was interrupted when he saw Dino bring his thumb up to his mouth, his tongue licking the cream cheese 
off his finger. He was making steady eye contact with Keith the entire time, making the temperature around the drunkard rise a little. 
Keith almost went slack-jawed, cigarette threatening to fall out. Thankfully, his hand quickly came up to catch it between his fingers. They were also effective in covering 
his mouth, but not so much the slight pink tint that was appearing on his cheeks. Dino went to sit back down, returning to the 
position he had before. Keith cleared his throat to speak, shifting his eyes to look at the running stand mixer which seemed very interesting to him right now.</p><p><q>You…</q> Keith trails off, racking his brain to think of what exactly he would say to Dino.</p><p><q>Yeah?</q> Dino replies, chin resting on his hand. Keith drags his eyes up to look at his face, and sees the infamous, oblivious smile 
that always made his heart involuntarily do somersaults. Dino looked like he was expecting for Keith to continue, and he decided that 
it was better to shut up and carry on baking, heaving out a sigh.</p><p><q>...Nevermind.</q> Rubbing the back of his neck, he went back to watching the mixer whipping together the sugar and cream cheese.</p><p>Keith was too flustered to notice Dino’s hand come up to lightly brush against his lips, grin widening slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi thanks for reading my first fic on this site you can find me at my <a href="https://twitter.com/cchikoi">Twitter</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>